


Masochist

by StripedMenace



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: CreatedOwnSymbiote, Masochist, Rape, ReadAtOwnRisk, StoryFeaturesRapeandHeavyViolence, Symbiote - Freeform, Torture, VenomIsNotTheOneThatRapesOrIsRaped, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedMenace/pseuds/StripedMenace
Summary: Masochist: a person who derives sexual gratification from their own pain or humiliation.In this case, he took pleasure from pain and causing it.





	Masochist

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I created our own Symbiote named: Masochist. He drew the character on while I wrote the story. It’s a great collaboration and he’s become a really kool friend. Check him out on tumblr: @harosais1.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this short story introducing our Symbiote!

Night had just fallen over the city of Manhattan, but the city itself didn’t believe in the dark as the numerous buildings lit up. Brightening all around them. One would think with the light, no harm would fall, as most evil came from the dark. But here, no innocence was safe, and most people that lived around the area knew better than to walk alone at night. Most people anyway.

It was sad to say that for the young woman, who wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings, would be the nights next victim. She was struggling to find her phone through her purse, which some would say was just a large over the shoulder back pack and the extra space it provided would indeed make it hard to look for something in particular. But For those that resided in Manhattan, knew better than to not pay attention at night; if they went out in the dark at all and unfortunately, this would be the woman’s regrettable mistake.

Still not looking at where she was going, heels clicking against the concrete, she wondered into a relatively small park, keeping to the sidewalk, less her heels get caught in the dirt. She sighed in relief when she finally pulled out the small device from her purse and powered it on, the screen lighting her face up and she winced as her eyes were suddenly blinded. She waited for her vision to clear before she clicked on her contacts and scrolled until she found the number that was labeled: Mom.

Clicking the call button, she continued to walk at a slower pace, waiting for her mother to answer. However, if the poor woman had paid closer attention, she would have noticed the faint footsteps from behind her and possibly gotten away from the man who knocked her on the back of the head and carried her unconscious body into woods, leaving behind the phone as a voice called out on the other end.

 

* * *

 

The woman groaned as she slowly began to wake up, her head pounding while her eyesight tried refocus. Everything around her was swirling in circles and nothing could be made out, she tried to sit up but wave a pain shot through her head and she moaned in pain.

“I wouldn’t start moaning yet, sweetheart.”

Her eyes went wide, her vision still blurred but slowly starting to settle as she made out the figure of a very tall, lanky man. He was a couple feet away from her, and the light from his cigarette lit up a small portion of his face, revealing yellow crooked teeth from his smile.

She scooted back, knowing full well what kind of situation she was in. The man huffed out a length of smoke as he took a step toward her, smile wider than ever.

“Sorry for the bash on the back of your noggin and all, but you know, can’t have ya screaming and drawing attention to us.” He practically bragged, taking another drag.

Tears were now starting to fall down her face, the realization of being raped and left for dead flooded into her head. Her chances of escape were slim, seeing as how they were surrounded by nothing but trees and no hint of light except from the dim lit moon that watched the scene from above.

“Mallory, right?” He asked, now crouched in front of her.

He held up her bag and pulled out her wallet along with a plane ticket, going over them, “Nice name, visiting family?”

She looked at him as if he were crazy…correction: he already was crazy but why in the fuck would he be trying to strike up a conversation?

The man chuckled at her, taking the cigarette from his mouth and putting it out in the dirt, “I’m sure you already know what’s about to happen, but what’s the rush? I like to get to know a woman before I leave them to rot.”

Mallory didn’t know what came over her, but the sudden urge to make this bastard work for his sick little game overwhelmed her. She grit her teeth, and with all her might, thrusted her leg forward, her heeled foot colliding with his jaw. His yell echoed throughout the woods as he fell back and held his jaw. Adrenaline ran through her veins, a glimmer of hope sparked in her soul as she scrambled to her feet and ran. She didn’t care where she ended up as long as she got away from him, pushing through the branches, never once looking back.

“YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!”

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him scream, crying out as she heard the unmistakable sound of heavy footsteps follow after her. The heels she was running in were starting to wear on her legs, the burn in her calves starting to slow her down. She could hear him draw closer and the temptation to look back was strong; she quickly whipped her head around to see how close he was and screamed when she saw the man, face reading nothing but hate and murder as he sprinted after her.

The moment she turned her attention back to the front is when she tripped, and fell hard down a steep hill. Rocks, sticks and other debris were tearing through her clothes, scratching her skin before she finally stopped, landing surprisingly soft. Her fingers clutched at the ground and she gasped at how hot the dirt was. She released her hold and held her now burnt hand, groaning at the pain. Sitting up, she hissed at how heated the ground was, where the hell was she? She went to stand but a sharp pain I her ankle made her cry out and fall right back on her bottom.

Her breathing got heavy as she tried to work through the agony, she must had twisted her ankle when she fell. Which sprang the reminder that she was being chased and very well close to being caught. She started to panic, she wouldn’t be able to get anywhere with a twisted ankle and certainly wouldn’t be able to fight back, it was hopeless, she was done for.

The young woman started to sob, knowing soon the man would find her and make her last living moments hell. It was just a matter of time now. Suddenly a loud hiss sounded from behind her and she jumped at the sudden noise, turning her head over her shoulder to look. At first glance, it looked like a abnormally large rock, but as she dragged herself closer to it, she knew what she was staring at, was a meteor; a freshly fallen meteor at that. It couldn’t have been more than a couple hours since it fell from space as steam still emanated from it; it would explain why the ground was so hot and soft.

If it weren’t for the fact she was about to be raped and killed, she would have found this amazing. Crunching of the dirt and leaves came from the top of the hill and she didn’t have to look to know who it was.

“There you are, you cunt.” His voice was filled with rage as he stared her down. The left side of his mouth bleeding from where she had kicked him and she couldn’t help but smile at her work.

“Nice face.” She retorted, proceeding to flip him off; if she was gonna die, she wasn’t going down a little bitch.

“You little-“ He started to make his way down and on instinct she tried to back away, her back hitting against the meteor. She cried out as the heat from the meteor burned through her clothes and onto her skin, arching her back to get away from the rock.

He finally reached the bottom, wiping the side of his face as he approached her, “Have to admit, thought I’d might lose ya, but hearing your bitch ass crying made me relax.” He snatched her hair and hoisted her up, slapping her across the face as she cried out.

“Shut the fuck up, you ain’t feel nothing yet.” He threw her back against the meteor, taking off his jacket in the process.

The meteor hissed again as she collided with the hard rocky surface, grunting as the force knocked the air out of her lungs. She looked up at him, ignoring the pain as her flesh started to sear from the meteor, her voice shaky, “I won’t…give up….that….easily.”

He scoffed, now removing his shirt, “Not a problem with me sweetie, I like’em rough.”

Clenching her fists, she prepared to start swinging, she may be unable to walk but her hands still worked. The man went to grab her by her hair again but stopped when the meteor made a sizzling sound and cracked open.

“What in the fuck?” The man shoved Malarie out of the way, her landing on her side with a thud, as he leaned over the now the split rock.

As he stared inside the meteor, his eyes went wide with wonder at the chrome like substance that moved with in; light blue shimmered in the moonlight and the man couldn’t help but smile evilly at the thought of becoming rich with his new find.

“After I fuck you raw, Ima make me a millionaire.” He said laughing down at her. He then reached down into the meteor, attempting to grab the liquid like chrome. His laugh stopped short when the liquid latched onto his hand and made its way up his arm. The man stumbled back as he let out a shriek, the chrome substance now up to his neck, merging into his skin.

Mallory watched on in shock, unsure of exactly what was happening but hearing her attacker scream in fear was music to her ears. Whatever was holding onto his skin, it was now to his torso, slowly spreading up his neck and down his legs. He desperately tried to peel it off but he screamed in agony when the substance pulled skin along with it, immediately clinging back onto him.

The man looked to Mallory, falling to his knees, while he reached his hand out, the liquid chrome now to his chin, “Please help me.”

She stared at him for the longest time before she let out a small giggle that turned into uncontrollable laughter; Did he not forget that she was his victim? He must have, seeing as he was now at the mercy of….whatever was taking over his body.

His face fell as she continued to laugh, the chrome substance now covering his head, leaving only his face that was starting to fill with rage. He roared and stomped towards her, reaching his hand out to grab her; she stopped laughing and quickly through herself back, barely avoiding his grasp. The chrome covered man tried to grab at her once more but he stopped when the liquid started to close around his face; his breathing got heavy, before he let out a scream that echoed into the night, falling silent as he was now completely covered in the chrome liquid.

Mallory kept her eyes on the thing that used to be her attacker, the chrome like substance shimmering brightly as the blue swirled around all over; It was beautiful she would admit, but the question of it being friendly, was up in the air.

The humanoid figure stood still for the longest time, standing in a upright position, and the way it was turned towards her almost looked as if it was staring at her. Suddenly it took a step towards her, cocking it’s head to the side as it continued to move her direction. She started to panic, even though it saved her from being raped she still had no idea if this thing had good intentions; she couldn’t back away any further, making her trapped with the humanoid.

It stood over her, still cocking its head to the side; she gulped, shaking with fear. It couldn’t hurt to thank it right?

She lifted her arm, offering a handshake as she swallowed her fear, “T-thank you…”

It looked down at her hand, reaching for it before it stopped, chrome fingers just inch away from her’s, then with no warning, grabbed her throat. She gasped for air, wrapping her hands around its wrist as it lifted her up to its blank face. Her feet were still touching the ground but as she she struggled she noticed the humanoid was starting grow, the man it had taken over was at least six foot, but the chrome figure greatly surpassed that before finally stopping. Two large spikes sprouted from its back, the tips sparkling, bragging at how sharp they were; Four more spikes grew on its forearm, the top two barley missing her face as they grew out.

She struggled in its grip, her feet way off the ground as it held her up, “Let me go!”

It threw its head back, almost as if it were trying to laugh, and she watched in horror as it’s face split in half, creating a mouth rowed with pointed teeth. Two swirls of black lined themselves above the mouth and created two large eyes that ended in a sharp tip. Once the face was finished, it let out a laugh, the echo of its voice sending shivers down her spine.

It finally stopped, taking a deep breath before meeting her eyes with its own, a smirk plastered on its face, “You thank me but then ask to be let go? That’s rude, I haven’t even been rewarded for saving you.” It joked, running a long red tongue over its teeth, making her eyes go wide. She was never truly safe, she got away from one rapist, right back to an alien rapist. What luck.

She knew she had a chance of fighting with the man, but seeing the size and pure horror of this thing, made her doubt. “Just get it over with.” She replied, arms falling limp to her side.

It chuckled, ”Why? We haven’t gotten properly acquainted yet.”

She screamed in pain when one of the large spikes from its back penetrated into her shoulder; both her hands tried to pry the spike from her flesh but the more she pulled at it the deeper it went in. She felt her blood be pulled from her body, making her eyes heavy, feeling weak.

When the chrome humanoid felt he took a good amount, he removed the spike and brought it to his mouth, licking the blood off the tip till it was clean. She couldn’t even give a reaction, the loss of blood leaving her drained.

“You are quite the taste, my host chose well.” He complimented, “And a beautiful name: _Mallory_.” He purred her name like a blood thirsty predator, licking his teeth as he did so.

She stared at him with droopy eyes, her whole body limp; he tucked a spike under chin and lifted her head up so their eyes met, “I’m Masochist and you’ll be a pleasure.”

He let out a roaring laugh, Mallory silently whimpering as the chrome humanoid, now known as Masochist tightened his grip around her throat, “Now then, lets get started.”

Masochist eyed the flesh that rested between her neck and shoulder, saliva dripping down his teeth as his mouth inched closer to her neck, savoring the anticipation before quickly sinking his teeth into her skin, groaning in satisfaction when she screamed. His tongue soaked up the blood that poured into his mouth and dripped onto his chin, her cries of pain rising the pleasure within him.

When he drank his fill, he dropped her and took a deep breath in, taking her taste in. Mallory felt even more drained, completely unable to move her arm as her neck and shoulder seared in agony. She could hear Masochist breathe heavily, reveling in her blood as she lay lifeless on the ground.

The chrome figure finally looked down at her, crouching over her as he grabbed her chin and licked more blood off his face, “Don’t die yet, we still have ample playtime.”

His grin widened when she looked down, face growing in horror and grotesque when she saw the growing member between his legs; chrome with swirls of blue, just like the rest of him.

A sudden burst of energy coursed through her body, refusing to be touched by this creature, she raised her hand and promptly slapped the chrome humanoid across the face, “Don’t touch me!”

Masochist let out low growl, but it wasn’t threatening, it was filled with delight; he slowly turned his head back to her, eyes cloudy with lust, “You aren’t helping your case _Mallory_. I’m not called Masochist for nothing.”

Both spikes on his back reached over his shoulders and tore her pants off, along with the panties, completely leaving her exposed. She cried out, tears streaming down her face as she desperately tried to protect her most private area. A quick stab from his barbs removed her hands from her opening and with no thought, he forced himself in her.

Mallory screeched, clawing, and kicking at Masochist who reveled in her attacks; though they did very little damage to him, it still aroused him greatly. She didn’t stop her attack as he started to thrust, the level of pain that shot through her abdomen made her gasp and arch her back. The chrome figure took the opportunity to run his claws down her ribs, slicing the skin open and licking the wounds clean. He took his time with her, cutting, and hitting her everywhere that didn’t show blood, till she was nothing but a red stained mess. When he was finished and he was sure no life was left in her, he licked the blood off his body, relishing in the taste.

“Your blood was the first of many, sweet _Mallory_. Think of it as an honor.” He said, running a clawed finger down her cheek, “Rest in peace.”

With that, he dashed off into the trees, leaving behind the corpse of the young woman, that should have paid more attention.

 

* * *

 

“Will you shut up about the parasite thing all ready?” Eddie loudly whispered to himself, checking to make sure no one heard him talking to himself.

“ _I’ve_ _told_ _you_ _to_ _never_ _call_ _me_ _that_ , _but_ _you_ _keep_ _doing_ _it_!” Venom’s voice echoed through Eddie’s head, the para- symbiote got cranky when he didn’t get his night time meal.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, alright?”

Venom didn’t respond, and Eddie sighed in frustration, this symbiote was more like a clingy girlfriend than anything.

“If I let you eat a bad guy, will you stop acting like you’re on your period?”

“ _Yes_.”

Damn that didn’t take long. Eddie rounded a corner, hoping to find at least one person that wanted to try and jump him; it was the easiest way to get a bad guy and the quickest way to shut Venom up. As he walked further in the dark alleyway, he felt as if something was off, like he was being watched.

“ _I_ _smell_ _something_.” Growled the black symbiote.

At least Eddie wasn’t going crazy, but he sure felt bad for whoever wanted to pick on him tonight, cause they were in for hangry symbiote.

“ _Eddie_ _I_ _don’t_ _think_ _it’s_ _a_ -“

Venom didn’t get to finish as Eddie was knocked onto his back, head slamming into the pavement.

“Shit, MASK!” Eddie commanded, Venom taking no time to take control and hop to his feet, waiting for whoever knocked them on their ass to show.

“So there’s the infamous Venom I’ve heard all about.” Came a ragged voice, it rang through all different sides of the alley, making it hard to locate.

“ _It_ _doesn’t_ _sound_ _human_.” Eddie commented.

Venom didn’t respond, searching every corner as he bawled his fists up waiting for the attack. The symbiote hissed when he caught sight of the tall figure hidden in the shadows in front of him.

“Show yourself.” Venom demanded.

Their attacker did as asked and revealed their form; a chrome colored symbiote that stood taller than Venom smirked as he stepped into the light, the barbs that protruded from his body glistened while the blue streaks that stained his body swirled around him.

“ _Damn_ _he_ _looks_ _kool_.” Eddie complimented.

“Shut up, Eddie.” Venom growled.

  
The other symbiote chuckled, extending his spikes as he crouched ready to pounce, “Don’t go easy on me, I’m a Masochist.” He said before jumping at his target.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it, Feel free to leave a comment and ask questions. 
> 
> Also whoever is in there physical form with Eddie/Venom, will have normal font, where as the other will in Italics.


End file.
